Dodge Cuyann
''NOTE: ''This page is undergoing a major revamp. Thanks for the support! "I always used to think that being a clone meant following orders. Even the bad ones. But there are some orders that have to be disobeyed, regardless of the consequences. I know this through experience. Besides, none of us think of ourselves as ''clones. We are men, and have a will to choose whether or not we should do something." Born as '''CT-1121', and later named his current name for his skill in avoiding explosions on the Kamino training grounds, Boomdodger is a Force-sensitive clone prototype born of the DNA of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett on 32 BBY. Boomdodger was a respected commander of the 456th "Marvel Battalion" - named so for their marvelous work on the battlefield - during the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars, around early 20 BBY, Boomdodger met a True Mandalorian mercenary called "Sarad Ubahn," who preferred the Basic name, Cryshta. They later participated in a few missions together and also in the Rebellion. They later married around that time. Boomdodger was eventually able to defect against Order 66 because he removed his inhibitor chip not long before. Later on he trained to become a Jedi in the New Republic. Around this time Cryshta gave birth to twins, named Mesh'la and Verd, or in Basic called Meshila and Zaran. Boomdodger also eventually became an honored Mandalorian of Clan Prosstang. Biography Early Life on Kamino CT-1121 was born from the DNA of the bounty hunter Jango Fett on mid 32 BBY. He began as a mere cadet that took lectures from Kaminoans and, on rare occasions, Jango Fett himself. CT-1121 was a Force-sensitive prototype, and was therefore given more special lectures and whatnot, which also made him worthy to one day be the commander of a battalion. CT-1121, therefore, began to learn more about leadership in lessons alongside few others clones - it was mostly just him in private assessments - on topics such as immediate decisions. CT-1121 saw this importance, decision-making in the middle of a great battle, for one little decision could foretell the outcome of a battle. Eventually, CT-1121 was assigned to the elite clone group, Dodge Squad, which consisted of four other clone troopers. They were originally called Squad Unit 451, until their first training simulator, where CT-1121 avoided several explosions and lead the group to victory. This therefore gave CT-1121 his nickname, Boomdodger, and Squad Unit 451 their name, Dodge Squad. Boomdodger and the members of Dodge Squad quickly battled their way through all of the training simulators until the point that they would have to do "the Citadel," the hardest simulator. It was certain that if they finished this training simulator, their final simulator, they would become elite Alpha-class ARC Troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic. The Citadel Challenge "I'll take the left flank," Blastcharger told Boomdodger, raising his DC-15S blaster as he sat behind the provided cover. He tried to look above the wall, but a blaster bolt from a turret up on the Citadel hit the top of the short wall. He brought his head back down, then turned to Snapshot beside him, "Mind if you help me out?" Snapshot grinned and looked around the edge of the cover, then aimed his DC-15A at the droids on the battlements of the Citadel. He quickly took them out as Blastcharger fired at the droids coming in from their left, attempting to shoot them down. Although the two were efficient together, the droids kept on attacking, it seemed almost as if they would never end. Boomdodger nodded to Droidpopper beside him as he spun around, carrying a DC-15S blaster, and he began to fire at droids alongside his companion and brother. Once all the droids were taken out, he gave a hand signal for them to move to the next row of cover, which was in a bowl-like area. They moved to it quickly, firing at droids that attempted to aim at them along the way. "So far, so good," Blasthitter laughed as they got to the cover. He fired at the remaining droids behind them back at their original cover, near the entrance of the simulator, then turned to Boomdodger, who was scanning the area, trying to find the best way to get to the top of the Citadel, where they had to get the green light in order to succeed. "What's next, Boomdodger?" Boomdodger turned to them, and pointed to the guns mounted inside the walls. "See those guns? We need to take those out if we're going to get through this. My plan: Blastcharger, you need to distract the remainder of the droids and those turrets while we take them out. Then regroup at the base of the Citadel, and it's up the wall for us. After that, make your way to the top and then, mission accomplished." "You sure about this?" Droidpopper asked, raising an eyebrow from underneath his cadet's helmet. Boomdodger grinned and nodded. "Have I ever failed you, Droidpopper? Besides, have faith and we'll get through this. Think of what will be coming to us if we do - which we will. Come on!" He nodded again, this time to Blastcharger, who began to run from the cover in the opposite direction, flailing his arms in the air. With those turrets distracted, the others of Dodge Squad took out the turrets and then rushed to the base of the Citadel wall. They began to equip their cables as Blastcharger arrived, completely unharmed. Once they all had their cables attached to their blasters, they began to scale the wall. The rest of the assignment was quick as they scaled the wall and made it to the top. They ran up the staircase around the small tower, and Boomdodger took the stick with the green light and raised it in the air for the trainers to see. "Boys," he said to the other members of Dodge Squad, "welcome to the rank of ARC Trooper!" The Clone Wars First Battle of Geonosis Just prior to the First Battle of Geonosis, Boomdodger was given leadership of the 456th Battalion, which was at the time only a group of blue-armored clone troopers that were almost as elite as the already-famous 501st Legion. Their first assignment was to participate in the battle at Geonosis, like most other clone troopers in the Grand Army. The 456th Battalion currently consisted of around two hundred soldiers, and were therefore given their flagship, the Valiant. When the Valiant ''entered Geonosis' atmosphere, not long after entering hyperspace from over Kamino, LAAT/i gunships were released from the its hangar, and they began to fly to the surface below to join in the already raging battle. As Boomdodger lead the 456th onto the battlefield just as the gunships landed, there were other gunships flying overhead, flying towards the Pentranaki arena to rescue the several Jedi Masters there, whom were sent to originally rescue the Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the Republic Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala. As Boomdodger fought on against the Confederacy of Independent Systems' droid army, he looked on at Geonosis' surface, wondering what the war would bring him. He prepared himself for it right then, and then continued on in fighting the battle droids. The Clone Wars was only just beginning. Mission to Ryloth A while after the battle on Geonosis, the 456th was sent to the planet Ryloth, which was home to the Twi'lek people, to fight back against the Separatists there, and to free as many of the Twi'lek that were enslaved as possible. The ''Valiant ''left Coruscant with haste, and arrived over Ryloth not long after, only to find that the Republic fleet was doing battle with the Separatist blockade. Several gunships flew from the ''Valiant, meanwhile the ship itself attempted to cover the gunships, so that easier access to Ryloth's surface was given. Boomdodger was with Dodge Squad and a few other members of the 456th on their own gunship, called the Zeal Zabrak. Thankfully, all the gunships made it to Ryloth's surface, and Boomdodger ordered that the 456th be divided into several small platoons that were to spread out across the city they landed outside and extract Twi'lek slaves from their area. Boomdodger, Dodge Squad, and two other clone troopers were to take the central city, where the Separatists were mostly fortified. The city they began to enter was called Cazne, which in Twileki meant "fortress." A good name for the Separatists in the city. After a few hours, as Boomdodger and the others made their way closer to the center of the city, Boomdodger received a report that all the Twi'lek had been liberated from their slavery in Cazne. Boomdodger noticed that only his group remained, and their final target was the slaves in the center of the city. They eventually arrived, and immediately took cover and hid at the sight of an AAT. "Ban," Boomdodger turned to one of the two other clones with them. This clone trooper, also a member of the 456th, was a heavy weapons specialist. "Think you can shoot down that AAT with that rocket launcher of yours?" Ban nodded quickly, "Yes sir!" As the others followed Boomdodger to stealthily get towards the center of the square, Ban stepped out from hiding and fired his rocket launcher at the AAT, only to notice a force field blocking it as he fired. They had not seen that before. The rocket exploded, not touching anything, and moments later Ban was shot down by the AAT. Boomdodger scowled. He scanned the area, then noticed the force field. Its generators were small, and set up around the courtyard. "The force field we didn't see. We must not rush to decisions ... here's the plan. I will get back to where Ban was and take his rocket launcher. The rest of you take out those shield generators. Then we'll rush in and liberate the Twi'leks. Let's go." As the others began to take out the shield generators after moving out to several sides of the courtyard, Boomdodger rushed to where Ban died. He took his rocket launcher and prepared to fire. He watched as the members of Dodge Squad and the other clone, Ringer, destroyed the shield generators and slowly moved inwards to free the Twi'leks. "Move away from the AAT!" Boomdodger cried out as Droidpopper destroyed the final shield generator. He fired the rocket as the Twi'lek began to move away from the AAT. But right as Boomdodger was about to fire, he noticed a Twi'lek girl standing beside the AAT, slowly moving as a droid aimed its gun at her. Boomdodger fired, not quite noticing the girl, only to feel horror as the rocket drew nearer and nearer to the AAT. Suddenly, Ringer rushed in just as the droid fired. He took the blaster bolt to the heart and the Twi'lek girl ran off to what could only be her mother as the AAT exploded in front of Boomdodger. He dropped the rocket launcher and ran to the Twi'lek girl and asked her, "Are you alright?" She looked up at him curiously as her mother beside her looked at him sternly. "You nearly killed my daughter with that rocket of yours," she told him, clearly unhappy. When Boomdodger said nothing, she only frowned. "What have you got to say for yourself?" Boomdodger raised his eyebrows under his helmet and shook his head. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Honest, I didn't see your daughter out there. The action already going on was ... it took over my mind, I suppose." He glanced at Ringer's dead corpse. "At least Ringer was there to save her. If there's anyone to blame it'd be that droid." "That droid?" She grunted. "Well, we thank you for freeing us. At least." She turned to leave. Boomdodger scowled under his helmet in disappointment, then he too turned to leave with Dodge Squad. Skirmish on Felucia Boomdodger looked up from finishing reloading his gun from atop the AT-TE walker and out on Felucia's surface. He and the 456th Battalion were in thick jungles and advancing on a Separatist droid base in the hopes to obtain a stolen kyber crystal. The Jedi asked for Boomdodger and his 456th personally, for they had proven their reliability. If they somehow failed this mission, which they were determined not to, they knew they would have failed the Jedi and may not have even been worthy to be part of the Grand Army. The kyber crystals were sacred to the Jedi, used to make lightsabers. Boomdodger figured that if they failed, it would surely be all on him. But failure was not an answer to him. He looked up at the night sky, and then to Droidpopper who stood beside him. Before he opened his mouth, he thought to himself, I seem to think of Droidpopper as my second-in-command all the time. I don't even know why. ''Then he spoke to him, "How many kilometers 'till we get to the Separatist base? I need to know when we need to silence the walkers." Boomdodger looked back at the other two walkers following the lead one that he stood atop with Droidpopper. The other troopers of Dodge Squad and the 456th walked below on foot. "About...twenty-one kilometers, northeast from our current location," Droidpopper replied, pointing in the direction they were walking - northeast. Boomdodger nodded in reply and knelt down, just in case the AT-TE should rock for any reason. And indeed it did a bolt from a cannon went flying above them, landing on the third AT-TE, farthest back. It was destroyed in a massive explosion, and immediately red blaster bolts began flying at them from in front. The clones of the 456th Battalion began to fire back as Boomdodger threw down his antenna and saw several battle droids and dwarf spider droids advancing on them. "Fire!" Boomdodger pointed his fingers at the droids as he stood up and began walking towards the front edge of the AT-TE. The massive gun that Boomdodger stood beside fired at the droids, destroying a large amount. Another shot from the AT-TE behind flew over Boomdodger's head, hitting another large group of droids. Boomdodger hopped down from the AT-TE, and was joined by Droidpopper moments after. As Boomdodger fired his DC-17A pistols at the droids, he looked overhead to see two vulture droids flying towards the AT-TEs, beginning to fire at them. Boomdodger pointed at them and shouted at the AT-TE gunners, "Shoot them down!" The second AT-TE shot one vulture down, but the second vulture droid only swooped in and greatly damaged it with two overpowered shots. Boomdodger muttered a swear, regardless of whether or not the AT-TE still stood, and a moment later the second was shot down. When Boomdodger looked back ahead of him at the droids, he noticed that their spider droids were almost all completely destroyed, and the battle droids began to fall back. Soon enough, as they were trying to run away, they were all finished off with a few shots from the AT-TEs. The 456th troopers cheered in victory, although the mission was not over yet. The sun was beginning to come up when they neared the Separatist base. Surprisingly, they had not attacked the clone troopers yet, which gave them more time to make up a plan of attack. The second AT-TE was slowly repaired, and although was still damaged, its shields were raised significantly and it would manage fighting. The only thing able to destroy it was another one or two vulture droid shots. "Here's the plan," Boomdodger began from inside the first AT-TE's holotable room, to the members of Dodge Squad. A hologram of the Separatist base appeared suddenly, and he pointed at the main entrance, "This door is bound to be closed and locked. We're going to have everyone in the 456th ''distract ''the droids out here in the front - the AT-TEs will provide anti-aircraft protection. Meanwhile, we will flank them," Boomdodger moved his finger around the base, "and then move into the back. We will scale the wall there, move in, take the kyber crystal, and leave hopefully untouched." Snapshot looked up from the hologram and asked, "Are you sure this will work? Who will lead the men while we go around and steal that kyber crystal? They can't lead themselves, I don't think." Droidpopper raised a hand and replied, "I'll lead them. You don't need me in there anyway. The less the merrier." He grinned, and looked at Boomdodger who raised his eyebrow and stood up from leaning on the holotable. He began to turn to leave the AT-TE, but then stopped. "Sounds good. But I'm pretty sure it's the ''more ''the merrier." Boomdodger, Snapshot, Blastcharger, and Blasthitter silently moved around the side wall of the Separatist base, hoping to complete their mission before the rest of the 456th was destroyed the droids. They stopped a bit towards the back of the side wall, and attached their cables to scale the wall. They did that with ease, and were surprised to find that there were no droids on these walls, as most - if not all - were focused on the battle up front. They leaped down from atop the wall and quickly hid behind a disabled vulture droid as a group of four super battle droids passed by, patrolling the area. They continued to move towards the small bunker in the middle of the base. They quickly snuck in, taking out the two battle droid guards on the way, and then made their way through the hallways below the base. "There," Blasthitter whispered, pointing at a small chamber ahead of them. The kyber crystal was floating within a holographic case, being protected by four commando droids. He grinned and waved his arm for them to follow, and he rushed in, firing his DC-15A blaster, almost immediately destroying two commando droids. The other two looked at him and began firing, but Snapshot and Blastcharger shot down the next two. Boomdodger approched the kyber crystal cautiously. He looked down at the terminal and deactivated the holographic casing. He took the kyber crystal and held it into the light to see. "Interesting," was all he could mutter before he turned around to leave and return to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to present the kyber crystal to the Jedi. The Rise to Fame On Coruscant, Boomdodger and the four other members of Dodge Squad approached the Jedi Temple, leaving the shuttle behind on its landing platform. A Jedi approached them, and the members of Dodge Squad halted and saluted to the Jedi. "Sir," Boomdodger began. Droidpopper stepped forward carrying the kyber crystal, and Boomdodger continued, "Our mission was a success. Not only did we obtain the kyber crystal, but we also laid waste to the droid base." "At ease," the Jedi, an old human, smiled softly. The clones lowered their arms and Droidpopper gave the kyber crystal to him. "Good job. I did not say this before, but I will be giving you a little surprise before you leave Coruscant. First, I must introduce myself, I am Kian Jicolo. Come, follow me." He gestured for them to follow him into the Jedi Temple. Inside they entered the Jedi training chambers, where several Jedi padawans and younglings worked hard to become stronger in the Force. Kian led them to a female Jedi knight that looked to be around eighteen years of age that was inside a training simulator slicing with her lightsaber at holographic humanoids attempting to shoot at her. She fought fiercely, which made Boomdodger wonder how long she had trained to be a Jedi. She saw them, and then finished the simulator with a simple, "End." The holographic wall separating the group from her dissolved and she stepped through, bowing to Kian. "Master." She came back up, smiling. She did not seem as fierce whenever not in combat. "This is the famed Dodge Squad, I'd presume?" Kian nodded in reply, "Yes. They are the current leaders of the 456th ... Marvel Battalion." Boomdodger knit his eyebrows and shifted in place, "Sorry. ''Marvel ''Battalion? I don't recall us receiving this new nickname. Since when were we first called the 456th Marvel Battalion?" The Jedi Knight looked at him, then replied, "Not too long ago. Your performance on Geonosis, Ryloth, Felucia, and a few other places have earned you this reptutation. 'Marvel Battalion' is a fitting name for the 456th. And I am to be your new Jedi General." Snapshot raised his eyebrows and asked, "Pardon?" "Yep." She bowed to them and said, "My name is Viera Cacete. Jedi Knight and former padawan to Master Kian," she gestured to Kian. "Once you entered Coruscant's atmosphere, I was informed that I'd be your leading general once you arrived. I will be leaving with you to the ''Valiant. I have quite a bit of plans." Boomdodger raised his eyebrows in concern, "Like ... what?" "Well," Viera continued. "I plan on making you, Dodge Squad, my second-in-commands. Boomdodger, you will be my right hand, because you are already the 456th's leader, and have proven yourself more than needed. It will be an honor to fight alongside you and the rest of the 456th." Boomdodger nodded, "Good to have you aboard, General." "One more thing," Viera said, seemingly unhappily. Boomdodger had a sense that it was just a bluff when she said, "Call me Viera." As they left Coruscant, Boomdodger thought over the 456th Battalion's new nickname. Indeed, the Marvel Battalion was marvelous in performance on the battlefield, and there was still a long time until the war ended. At least that was what Boomdodger felt. The Marvel Battalion would definitely grow worthier of its name with a Jedi in its ranks. Defending Home The Valiant ''quickly approached Tipoca City, just on the verge of a full scale invasion from the Separatists. Marvel Battalion was being assigned to an area a bit further from central Tipoca City, where all of the cadet courses and whatnot were, to Hangar No. 6276/88, which - according to Republic surveillance - was a major Separatist attack point, as it housed a direct route to central Tipoca. The ''Valiant ''landed in the ''Venator ''docking zone and the 456th clone troopers rushed out to Hangar 6276/88 to prepare for the droid invasion. They setup barricades at all the entrances except one that would be used in case of retreat, and special stealth bombs were littered on the floors and walls to blow up large amounts of droids. Each bomb was manned by its own clone. It was not long before aqua droids began to pour into the hangar via ''Trident-class assault ships and the battle in the hangar began. Boomdodger fought alongside Viera, meanwhile Dodge Squad lead another group of clone troopers against a group of droids attacking from an opposite direction. The clone troopers fought valiantly as they droids kept on coming. "Group A!" Boomdodger called out, looking back at a group of clone troopers. They all nodded and spoke something softly to themselves, and suddenly, in front of them all, a large amount of bombs in the center of the hangar exploded, causing several aqua droids to go flying. "Group B!" Moments later, the same thing happened on the left side of the hangar. "So far, so good," Viera smiled as she deflected shots from the oncoming aqua droids. She looked back at Snapshot, who was tending to several wounded clone troopers alongside the other medics. "Snapshot! Get a heavy weapons specialist on that shuttle!" She pointed to a droid shuttle that seemed to be attempting to come in for a landing. She looked back at it, and suddenly something stabbed at her mind. She shuddered, and Boomdodger noticed this. "Viera? Is something wrong?" Boomdodger knelt down beside her as the blaster bolts from the droids flew overhead. He provided cover for her as she attempted to get back up from the ground. "Viera? General! Can you hear me?" Viera took a while to answer, slowly. "I-yes. I just felt a ... a wave of darkness wash over me. As if there were - no. Snapshot! Where is that HWS?" Snapshot pointed at the shuttle as it began to land, and cried out to a clone trooper carrying a massive rocket launcher. He fired the rocket, and it began flying straight at the shuttle, but only to explode in front of it, instead of hitting it and then exploding. "What the?!" Snapshot ran up beside Boomdodger carrying two DC-17A pistols. Who pointed his hand at it and looked back at the other clone troopers, and he cried out, "Shoot it down!" Clone troopers began to fire at it with more rocket launchers, Z-6 rotary cannons, and even their normal blasters, but whatever they shot at it, there seemed to be a shield around the shuttle. And this was odd for something like a shuttle. What was in it? "Hold your fire!" Boomdodger raised a hand, and tried to find out what was in the shuttle as it landed on the ground. Then he realized, there could not possibly be any droids in that shuttle, but rather something alive. Viera looked ready to be part of a big fight as the ramp of the shuttle opened, and a figure in a dark cloak stepped out. Under his cloak, Boomdodger could just make out what seemed to be red armor, possibly made of beskar. And under that odd, Boomdodger could see a pair of yellow eyes, staring at him as he approached. "Who is that...?" Viera muttered as the hooded figure continued to walk towards them. No, not them. But rather, Viera. "Whoever it is, I don't like them. Shoot him down!" Boomdodger shouted out loud. The clone troopers began to fire not only at the droids, but also at he hooded figure. Suddenly, he pulled out a lightsaber, and he activated it, revealing a bright red blade. He deflected all of the clone troopers' shots, some of them flying back at the clones, killing or injuring them. When Boomdodger saw that his soldiers could not do anything about him, he stepped forward and said, "Come and get it, scum!" Boomdodger charged at the hooded figure, and began firing his pistols at him. He blocked the shots, and when Boomdodger got close, he swung his blade at him. Boomdodger ducked beneath it and came up behind him. He aimed the pistol at the figure's head and fired, but the man only ducked and swung his blade at Boomdodger. He jumped back, lost his balance, then began floating in the air as the figure choked Boomdodger using the Force. "No!" Viera cried out, using the Force to throw her lightsaber at the man, distracting him. He turned around, away from Boomdodger, and Vierna used the Force to throw Boomdodger behind the lines of clone troopers. She used the Force to make her lightsaber return to her hand, and she advanced on what almost seemed like a Sith, with his red lightsaber and Force power. "You alright, Boomdodger?" Snapshot asked as he tried to help Boomdodger up. He nodded, then looked up at Viera. "She needs help." He looked around, thinking his pistols would not do much, then he saw a special vibrosword that could be used in close combat if necessary. He took one and held it high to examine it. "This will do." He nodded, then returned his gaze to Vierna fighting this Sith. Boomdodger saw that this Sith was indeed a human as his hood had fallen. He had longish black hair that fell down to his shoulders, and a small goatee. His yellow eyes constantly went from Viera to Boomdodger as he fought, dueling Boomdodger's Jedi General. Suddenly, the Sith stopped, and used the Force to stop Viera where she was. Then, he began to close his fingers, and Vierna began to scream. Boomdodger knit his eyebrows in concern. Viera fell over, and the Sith raised his lightsaber to deliver the killing blow. Boomdodger began to run at the Sith with his vibrosword, but knew he'd be too late. "NO!" Droidpopper's voice appeared beside Boomdodger as a blaster bolt went flying at the Sith. He quickly deflected it, and snarled at the two Alpha ARC Troopers running at him. Boomdodger swung his vibrosword, causing the Sith to fall back. Droidpopper fired his pistol, and hit the Sith's arm. The Sith growled, and cried out, "You would dare fight me, adolescent clone?" His voice was menacing and very uninviting. "I'm no clone," Boomdodger spat at him. "Who are you?" He slowly began to advance on the Sith with Droidpopper beside him. The Sith began to back up onto his shuttle, then snarled. "I am Lord Kawn, of the Sith. And never will I fall to the likes of you. And yet, I almost feel like you did. Besides, I have accomplished my mission." He gestured at Viera, grinned, then ran into the shuttle as it took off. "Take her to a medical bay, immediately," Snapshot ordered as the remaining aqua droids were being shot down. He stood over Viera now, with a group of four clone medics and four other clone troopers to escort them to the central medical bays. Boomdodger watched as she was taken off, then turned to Droidpopper. "You think this Kawn guy will be a threat?" "Whoever he is," Droidpopper muttered. "I don't like him." He looked out of the hangar and out on Tipoca City. "At least Kamino is safe now." The remaining aqua droids in the entire facility were taken out. Viera was easily taken to the central medical bays in central Tipoca City. The Jedi Shaak Ti found out that her mind had been damaged by Kawn, but she would be okay with a bit of a cybernetic implant which would include a HoloNet implant. The 456th were honored for their service there on Kamino, and were dismissed to the Valiant to rest before the next, upcoming battle in the Clone Wars. Yet, Boomdodger still felt it was a long time until the war was over. Assuming that time did come. Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Republic Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:Ebon Hawk Pilots Category:Humans Category:Jar'Dai Form Masters Category:Swift Eagle Pilots Category:New Republic Category:Jedi Master Category:Darth Revan's Apprentice Category:Sentinel Category:Rebel Leader Category:Rebellion Category:General Category:Mandalorian Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Ner'Vods Category:Lieutenant Category:Jedi of the New Order Category:Clan Prosstang Category:The Survivors Category:The Justice Alliance Category:Married Characters Category:Jedi High Council Member Category:Clones Category:501st Legion Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Mercenary Category:Jetiimando'ade Category:Lieutenant Commander Category:Millitary officer Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Leader Category:ARC Trooper Category:Blademaster Category:Star Wars: Legends